Plight of the Butterfly
by BersealiaDreamheart
Summary: Princess Psyche is worshiped as Aphrodite by men of Greece for her unparalleled beauty, much to the envy of her older sisters. Aphrodite is also jealous and orders her son, Eros, to make Psyche fall in love with a monster. Instead, the god of love falls for the princess. With the help of his family and friends, Eros takes Psyche as his wife.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Welcome, dear mortals. I am Persephone, goddess of spring and rebirth, and Queen of the Underworld. You may remember my friends, the sirens, telling you the story about how I came to be queen of the underworld and how the shade Psyche helped me and the gods seal Cronus back in Tartarus. But I'll come back to that later.

You may of heard of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. She had been created when Cronus overthrew his father, Ouranos the sky. Drops of his blood had fallen on the Earth which created many beings; the giants, the ash tree nymphs, and the furies. Three drops fell into the sea and turned into sea foam. From this foam came Aphrodite, who was brought to shore on a sea scallop. She hid and raised my father for my grandmother, Rhea, during Cronus's rule as well was as the nymphs. She sided with the Olympians during the great war.

After Cronus and the Titans were banished in Tartarus, Aphrodite became one of the twelve main gods. She helped spread love and beauty around the land, and people prayed to her for her loving nature and unparalleled beauty. She loved the two sons of Zeus and Hera, Hephaistos and Ares, but could only marry one. She chose to marry Hephaistos and raised three children with him: Hermonia, the goddess of harmony, Himeros, the god of unrequited love, and Anteros, the god of requited love. She also raised three children with Ares: Phobos, the god of fear, Deimos, the god of panic, and the youngest and her favorite, Eros, the god of true love.

Phobos and Deimos helped their father Ares with his duties in fighting wars. Hermonia created piece and harmony wherever she went, often quelling the wars when the mortals went too far. Eros, Himeros, and Anteros were different than the others. They all had wings. Himeros of glimmering copper, Anteros of shimmering silver, and Eros of shining gold. Their arrows all had the power to enhance the love in all beings. Mortal and immortal. Man or beast. They endlessly helped Aphrodite in her duties to spread love throughout the world. They tested the best matches and chose if they would work out or not.

But even so, Eros was a bit clumsy. He accidentally shot Apollo, who was in love one of Artemis's nymph companions, Daphne. She eventually loved him in return, but by the time Himeros corrected Eros's mistake, it was too late. Daphne had already broken her vow to never love a man and was turned into a laurel tree. Apollo was saddened and wore a crown of laurel leaves in her memory. Then you heard from the sirens of what happened to my husband, Hades, and how he came to love me.

Now about Psyche... You've been told of how Aphrodite got jealous and how Psyche had to win Eros's love. Yes, that's all true, but there was more to the story than what they said.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Psyche raced down the hall towards her father's throne room. She just ran back inside when she was approached by three suitors. Three princes from other cities. She picked up the hem of her dress as the men were starting to catch up with her. If she got to her father's throne room, he could make them leave. It was a good thing that she could outrun anyone, even men. As Psyche rounded the corner outside the throne room, she ran into a servant carrying an urn full of olive oil. The urn broke to pieces, spilling oil on the floor. She didn't have time to apologize as she ran to the safety of the throne room. She had just ran in on a meeting with her father, King Darius of Syracuse, and several men of the court. Psyche ran over to her father.

"Father, save me!" cried Psyche.

Darius sighed. "What is it now, my daughter? Another suitor at the door who wants to carry you off?"

"Wait! Slow down!"

The servant's warning came too late as the three suitors slipped on the olive oil and fell to the floor with a boom. It was like one of Zeus's thunderbolts struck the top of the palace. The men moaned and shakily got to their feet. Psyche couldn't help smiling as they walked into the throne room, battered and covered in oil.

"Ow, that hurt." moaned one of the suitors as he looked himself over. "It's going to take forever to get this oil out of my clothes."

"That's what you get for chasing me around the palace." said Psyche.

"But, Princess, I traveled all the way from the island of Crete just to ask for your hand. I brought you a bracelet made of silver and pearls." The suitor held out the bracelet.

"I brought you a ring of gold with rubies!" said the second suitor as he showed the ring.

"I have a golden necklace with diamonds!" said the third.

"You gifts are lovely," said Psyche politely, "But I can't marry any of you or take your gifts."

"But they say you're as beautiful as Aphrodite and your are!" said the second suitor.

"But you don't even know me! You don't know if I'm good or evil, polite or rude, kind or cruel."

"I know everything about you." said the third suitor, "You're an embodiment of the goddess, Aphrodite herself."

Psyche grew more embarrassed. It had been like this for the past four years. Men from all over Greece traveled all the way to Syracuse to see Psyche. Everyone either wanted to look at her or marry her. All because they thought she was the goddess of love and beauty. But she wasn't, and the attention and gifts made the young princess uncomfortable. The worse thing was that they were abandoning their worship of the goddess herself to worship her instead. She hated how they did that and would not give their favors to the real Aphrodite.

"I am not Aphrodite. I'm just a plain normal girl. You should worship and give her gifts, not me."

"No matter, you are still beautiful." said the third suitor.

"Alright, you heard what she said." said Darius, "Give her some space. Off with you, now."

The guards escorted the disappointed suitors as the king shooed them out of the throne room. Psyche looked down at the floor, on the verge of tears. The king politely asked his court to leave for a while. Nobody noticed Psyche's two older sisters, Sarika and Heihi, standing at the window. All of Darius's daughters were beautiful, but Psyche was the most beautiful of all. Both had already married kings and had children of their own, but the older sisters were bitterly jealous of Psyche. They pretended to love her, but they deeply hated her.

"Look at her!" pouted Heihi, "She's got hundreds of men breaking down Father's doors every single day just so they can bow down at her feet and give her gifts!"

"Speak for yourself, Sarika," Grumbled Heihi, "We're lucky she's turned every single one of them down."

"At this rate, a god will probably fall from the sky to ask for her hand!"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter who!"

They watched as Darius approached Psyche.

"What's wrong, Psyche?" he asked.

"No one loves me." Said Psyche, fighting back tears. "All they see is a pretty face. I don't want to be seen as a goddess. I just want someone who can love me for who I am, and not just my looks."

"Have you tried praying to Aphrodite or asking the Oracle of Delphi?" Asked Darius.

"No, I'm afraid. I've heard of horrible things happening to people who tried to impose as gods. I thought she would be angry."

"Now, now, my daughter, you never know unless you try."

Psyche sadly turned to the door. "I... need some time alone."

Psyche walked from the room, feeling deeper than a deep sea current. Sarika felt different.

"That's it!" said Sarika, "We'll make her so mad, she'll take her away and we won't have to worry about her!"

Heihi was confused. "What? Make Psyche so mad so she'll carry herself off?"

Sarika clouted herself in the head. "No, stupid! Aphrodite. We'll make it seem like Psyche is trying to pretend to be Aphrodite and enjoys it. That way, she'll feed her to a monster or something like that. You know how the gods can be."

"Oh I see," Said Heihi, "Wait, who are you calling stupid?"

The two ran off together while Psyche walked through the gardens. She played with some butterflies resting in some rose hedges. She was tired of this whole thing. She wished she could pray to Aphrodite and ask for someone to love her for who she was and make everyone turn back to her. But her father was right. She should at least try.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

It was a pleasant last day of summer on Mt. Olympus. Soon Persephone would leave for the Underworld to be with her husband Hades, and the mortals would have to endure another cold autumn and winter. It was the perfect day for Hermes and Apollo to pull off an end-of-the-summer prank. Apollo carefully snuck up to to the entrance of the Olympian Palace gardens and carefully placed a clear magic barrier over the top of the archway. He ran to hide behind a column where his half-brother Hermes was hiding.

"Are they coming in yet?" asked Hermes.

"Didn't see," whispered Apollo, "This is going to be golden!"

The two snickered. A few seconds later, Anteros and Eros came in. They were in on the joke, so they passed through the barrier with ease. Behind them came Hephaistos and Ares, but when they tried to enter the palace, their heads hit the barrier and bounced off. They fell down the stairs as Hermes, Apollo, Eros, and Anteros started laughing. Hephaistos laughed too as he helped Ares to his feet.

"Alright, you've got us." said Ares.

"Did you see the look on his face?" said Hermes as he doubled over with laughter.

Suddenly there was a scream from Aphrodite's chambers, followed by the sound of breaking pottery. Then the goddess came out of her chambers, marching down the hall towards them. The first thing they noticed was that Aphrodite was a mess. Her usually kept hair was now a mess of locks and tangles, her makeup was worn out and smudged all over her face, and her purple dress was dirty and askew. Then they noticed she was in a very bad mood.

"Aphrodite, are you alright?" asked Ares.

"You don't look so good." said Hermes.

Aphrodite glared as Hermes. "What did you say?!" Hermes flinched.

"What's wrong with you?" Exclaimed Apollo.

"What's wrong?" snapped Aphrodite, "I'll tell you what's wrong! Two of my followers have told me that men are worshiping a princess named Psyche on earth in my place! She's claiming she's me and is more beautiful! All my temples are empty!"

"Oh, that princess that's all the rage these days?" asked Anteros.

"What's the big deal?" asked Apollo, "She's just a mortal. And you can't deny that she's beautiful."

"Mortals should be worshiping the gods, not each other!" cried Aphrodite. "Without their prayers and faith, I am powerless! I fade into nothing!"

"Calm down, Aphrodite, it's not good for you to get angry." Said Hephaistos.

Eros spoke up, "Anteros and I are still looking the right husband for her, and once she's married, everyone will return to worshiping you again."

Aphrodite seemed to calm down a bit. "Yes, Eros, your arrows have the power to do anything."

"Well, I wouldn't say my arrows can do everything," Said Eros, "Even my arrows have limits."

Aphrodite shrugged, "They're good enough. You can help me and her. You're the answer to both her and my problem."

Eros became confused. "Me?"

"All you have to do is fly down to Earth, go to her palace, and shoot her with one of your arrows so that she falls in love with a monster."

The others were shocked, but not as much as Eros. Surely she wouldn't do something like that!

"Isn't that a bit extreme, Mother?" asked Anteros.

"Aphrodite, you surely don't mean that!" Hephaistos exclaimed.

Aphrodite smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gives her what she needs."

"Now let's be reasonable about this." said Apollo.

"Just trust me. I know what she needs." Aphrodite's walked away.

Ares, Hephaistos, Hermes, Apollo, Anteros, and Eros looked at each other in silence.

Hermes broke the silence. "Sounds to me like someone's jealous."

"That doesn't sound like Psyche at all." said Anteros, "She doesn't like the attention and seeks true love. Someone who can love her for who she is, not what she is. Himeros has to go through 300 arrows every week because all her suitors don't really love her. They only admire her."

"I take it she doesn't like being treated like a goddess?"

"Nope. It embarrasses her more than anything."

Ares combed his fingers through his black hair. "If it were me, I'd punish the people, not the girl."

Eros sighed, "Well, I can't disobey my mother. If I could find that person myself, then she won't have to fall in love with a monster."

Anteros shrugged. "It's worth a try. Better than getting eaten alive."

Eros flew off into the skies. He promised to find Psyche a husband who would love her.

* * *

><p>Psyche walked through her gardens, smelling the flowers and watching a pair of butterflies dance together in the air. She could just see the two delicate creatures were in love with each other. If they had lips, Psyche was sure that they would be smiling. If only someone loved her like that. She heard a small chirping sound and found a baby bird who had fallen from it's nest while trying to learn how to fly. She took pity on the poor thing and walked over to it.<p>

"Hello, little one. Maybe you need some help."She picked up the baby bird and placed it back in it's nest in the tree. "There you go."

Psyche smiled as the bird started singing again. She didn't see that she was being watched by someone on the roof of the palace. Eros watched the girl in the garden below. That had to be Psyche. No wonder his mother was envious of her. She was even more beautiful than he imagined. She had long raven black hair that shone like the night sky, eyes that sparkled like sapphires, and fair, flawless skin. And she was so caring and kind. He couldn't hit her with his arrow. Some hearts were meant for true love.

And his heart just found it.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

It was evening now on Olympus. Apollo, Hermes, Anteros, Ares, and Hephaistos were in the palace gardens. Apollo and Hermes were passing the time playing checkers while Anteros watched. This was the tenth game they played and it was Apollo's turn. After thinking for a while, he took out Hermes's last six pieces with one move.

Apollo punched the air. "Yes!"

Hermes slapped his thigh. "Ah, rats! You beat me every time."

"That's because I'm a master of checkers! Want to play again?"

"No thanks," said Hermes getting up. "I'm done."

Just then Anteros pointed up. "Look! Eros is back!"

Eros had finally returned and was flying down towards them. He landed near Apollo. He seemed different now. He seemed... happy.

"So, have you found someone for Psyche?" asked Antieros.

"Yes, I have." said Eros.

"Great! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Me."

Apollo and Anteros gawked at him, Ares and Hephaistos stared, and Hermes laughed.

"You're kidding!" laughed Hermes.

"No, I'm not." said Eros. "I love her."

"Are you crazy?" said Apollo, "If your mother finds out, she'll be outraged!"

"That's why I need your help. If we can find a way for me to marry her without my mother finding out, she'll be safe."

"Do you just love her because she's a beautiful princess?"

"No, I love she because she is kind and caring. She's nothing like mother said she was."

"That's quite an idea, son." Said Ares, "But how will you make her fall in love with you? She may be scared of you or even just love you for your title."

"Then see won't see me." said Eros, "She won't even know who I am. I'll make her love me for who I truly am."

"But if we do that," interrupted Anteros, "We have to make sure Mother doesn't find out."

"Hey, why don't we make Aphrodite think that she's marrying some kind of ugly creature?" suggested Apollo. "That way she'll forget about Psyche. And if Eros is right, Psyche can love Eros for the person he really is."

Eros looked doubtful. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Trust me, I'll even make it so Psyche's not so scared."

Apollo ran off to the palace. Eros was troubled. If Psyche was scared, she would reject him, but if it really worked, she would be safe from Aphrodite until she calmed down.

* * *

><p>Psyche and King Darius were standing outside the temple of Apollo, waiting for the Oracle of Delphi. They hoped to find an answer to finding a suitable husband for Psyche to wed. Girls just had to get married, but none of Psyche's suitors were good for her. Sarika and Heihi had also came with them on Darius's request. A priest came out of the temple and bowed before Darius.<p>

"The Oracle is ready to offer your sacrifice to Apollo, your highness."

Darius looked at his daughters. "Sarika, Heihi, and Psyche you stay out here and keep each other company while I talk with the oracle first. We'll be right back."

The three sisters nodded. "Yes, Father."

The priest lead Darius into the temple. The king knew Psyche and her sisters didn't like watching the sacrifices so he made them wait outside before bringing them in. Sarika and Heihi did their best to hide their annoyance from Psyche who took the time to watch a pair of butterflies twirl and flip in the air.

"I don't understand why you have to go to the Oracle of Delphi to find a husband." said Heihi, "Why didn't you marry the first man who came to you like me?"

"Because they don't really love me, Heihi." said Psyche.

"What's point of that?" asked Sarika, "They're handsome, rich, powerful. We married two rich kings and we're happy."

"I want to marry for love, that's all."

Just then, Darius and the priest returned. The king seemed troubled.

"Psyche, follow us. The oracle wishes to speak with you."

Psyche walked up the temple stairs and inside. They walked up to the statue of Apollo in the middle of the temple. It was about twenty feet tall with the god in the act of playing a lyre. In front of the statue was the oracle. He was in front of the altar with the goat Darius just sacrificed as an offering. It was already being burned.

The Oracle spoke, "Princess Psyche, I have prayed and talked with Apollo, and he has told me a prophesy about your future."

"Has he found a husband for me?"

He seemed worried. "Yes, but I don't know if it's a good omen or a bad omen."

"Please tell me." pleaded Psyche.

"Your beauty makes you unworthy of marrying any ordinary man. Your future husband is no mortal being. He is a winged serpent called Ágrios who is feared by even the gods themselves."

Psyche's face dropped while the color drained out of Darius's face.

"But Apollo also said that Ágrios promises to love you and make you a happy wife for as long as you live."

"My husband is a monster?" stammered Psyche.

"A monster with the heart of a man." Said the oracle. "You must travel to the cliffs to the north in bridal clothes and wait Zephyr, the west wind, to carry you to your new home."

Psyche didn't know what to think. She didn't like the idea of marrying a winged monster. But if the oracle was right, this Ágrios would love her and make her happy. Maybe he was the one she was looking for to love her for who she was. Hiding behind the columns, Sarika and Heihi were smirking to themselves.

"Finally, Aphrodite has decided to get rid of her after all." whispered Sarika.

"We don't have to worry about her anymore." Heihi added.

"Sarika and Heihi, what are you doing in here?"

Darius's voice made the two women jump. They feinted fearful looks.

"Oh, Father, we couldn't help but come in. We just heard what would happen to Psyche!" said Sarika, "That's horrible! Marrying a monster!"

"Don't worry," said Psyche reassuringly, "Apollo said he's a good monster."

"He's a monster, little sister!" cried Heihi. "They _eat _people! What will we do without you?"

"It can't be helped," said Darius, "Either way it's her fate. If he will be a good husband to Psyche, than he will. Right now we have to get Psyche ready to go meet her husband-to-be."

The king thanked the oracle and left the temple with his daughters.


End file.
